OMGosh, Donnie's Head Fell Off
by TMNTLeosGirl
Summary: Donnie's really tired of cleaning up Mikey's pranks. What happens if the genius decides payback?
1. Chapter 1

Donnie's Head

Donnie sighed as he stared at his screwdriver, the microwave in front of him. He knew he could fix it, but, something inside of him was distracted, preventing him from working. As he stared at the microwave, he thought about Mikey's recent prank on Raph. He had put a metal cup in the microwave, heating it up. Then, Raph, hearing the microwave's beep, and thinking it was his hot chocolate, reached in and burned his hand. Now, not only did Donnie have to bandage Raph, but now he also had to fix the microwave. And surprisingly, he was getting tired of just fixing stuff all the time.

_I wonder, if I would be able to play a prank on them. Would it work? I mean, do I even want to? It sounds stupid, yet so appealing. _ Donnie stared from the microwave to the new chemical set he had bought. Then, an idea hit him.

"Yo, Donnie!," Mikey called, looking around the living room for his slightly older brother, as Leo and Raph came out of the kitchen for the cause of the commotion.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked his brow furrowing.

"I wanted to say sorry to Donnie about, ya know, having to make him fix the microwave again."

"Well, ya know Donnie. He's probably up in his lab, "Raph said.

They all walked to the front of Donnie's lab door and knocked.

At first, there was nothing. Then, the guys opened the door slightly, and a big ball of green with a strip of purple fell and bounced onto the floor, as the guys jumped, and Mikey screamed, "OMG! Donnie's head fell off."


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie's Head ~Chp. 2~

Mikey and Raph rushed into Donnie's lab, swishing their heads from side to side. They needed to find Donnie's body, fast. There, sitting across the room in the dark, was Donnie's decapitated body, limply slumping on the wall, dark red blood staining it.

"NOOOOO!" Mikey screamed, wishing that their Master, who had taken a long walk, was here with them.

"Donnie…" Raph stared, still as Donnie's corpse.

Out of the blue, they heard a muffled "AHHH!" from outside the lair from Leo, yet neither brother had enough strength to go and help him.

Suddenly, the body, just exploding, spraying blood everywhere. Mikey jumped back in shock, landing on his tail. Raph, jumped back with more grace and landed once more on his feet. Both boys stared at each other, then once more at the blood all over the lab.

"LEEOOOOOO!"

Leo ran after the bouncing head, as it leaped out of the lair and into the elevator. The doors closed, and, seeing this as his chance, Leo tried to seize the head, yet though it was dead… It continued to leap around. Leo snarled, as the head jumped out of the sudden open doors and out into the garage by the Van.

Suddenly, the head stopped, and Leo grabbed it, victorious, when it exploded in his hands. Leo's eyes closed, and when he opened them again, they were as wide as tea sausers. _Wait, _Leo though, sniffing the blood on his finger, as he put it in his mouth. _Blah, sweet… like movie blood… _Leo suddenly turned when a dark figure grabbed him and knocked him hard on the pressure point in his shoulder, making him pass out.

"AHHHH!" Was his final word.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey clutched softly onto Raph's arm, wide eyes as he looked around in shock. The light of the lair had suddenly gone out, and the poor heart of the youngest was going faster than it ever had before. The older turtle to his right was looking around, too shocked to even shake off his annoying brother off his arm. His eyes got used to the darkness, and he loked around at all of the shadows. Looking down softly, he saw Mikey clutch to his arm while breathing loudly in large gasps, Raph ignoring his own fear and pushed him off. Giving a yelp, mikey quickly looked around.

"Raph! Raph? Where are you? I don't want to be alone!"

Raph sighed and shook his head, slapping the youngest over the back of the head, as he then placed his hands on hips, near the hilts of his sais, as he thought softly, knowing he was not only going to have to lead them out to go and get Leo, but also had to be the brains and _get _them out. The shock of his brothers death triggered then in his thought, as he froze, closing his eyes, forcing the thought away. No…this is all a bad dream… and as soon as he got to the brighter side, then he would wake up…right?

Mikey felt raph hesitate, making him even more upset. This scared him, and he knew, deep deep down inside Raph…he was scared too. Whimpering, he waited till Raph finally took a loud breath, exhaling loudly and growled low.

"Let's go."

The both of them dodged through the rest of their house, walking to the elevator, but found it not working. Frowning, Raph lead Mikey to the other door, and pulled on it softly to get it open, but nothing. Mikey shook Raph's arm softly, as he turned to Mikey in annoyance.

"Mikey, get the shell off me!"

"B…but Raph…"

"But nothing Mikey! Get your shell together! We're going to get out of here and then figure out what happened alright?"

Mikey nodded softly, knowing his older brother was right, as he slowly let go and looked around.

"Well raph, what are we going to do now?"

"I dunno Mikey. Give me a minute…"

Raph thought softly to himself, but something was creeping along him. What if whatever happened to leo and made their _Fearless_ Leader scream was still inside. Slowly, he got his sais and looked around, not trying to much. Pausing, Raph felt a breathing on his neck, but before he could turn or even warn his little brother, he was dragged into the darkness, the last sight was of his little brother staring at the door, whimpering softly.

"Raph?"

Then…there was nothing.


End file.
